The Sisterhood and the Charries from BMM
by L-X-R
Summary: The sisterhood and the Charries from BooksMoviesMusicals. Combined are PotO, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Veggietales, and Starwars.


Since my Miserable Mutant Ring of Madness was deleted. I've decided to put up a prologue of the other journeys before MMRM.

This one has Phantom of the Opera, VeggieTales, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, and Starwars (I guess it would either be the Attack of the Clones or the beginnin' part of Return of the Sith)

So in the **Phantom of the Opera**, there are 

Erik, Raoul, Christine, Madame, Meg, Andre, Firmin, Carlotta, Piangi

**Veggietales** has 

Bob, Larry, French Peas, Jr., Archibald, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Gerry and Jimmy

**The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**

Tibby, Lena, Carmen, Bridget

**Starwars**

Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin SkyWalker, Padme, JarJar, Yoda, Chancellor Palpitine

So here we go I think this should be fun…

* * *

**The Sisterhood and the Charries from Books/Movies/Musicals**

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

_Lord Elrond, Wake up!_

"Huh?" Elrond groaned.

_I said Wake Up!_

"Who's that?"

_Me! Now, I have a message for you…_

"Angel?"

_Nope. 'Fraid not. More human than you can believe, elf. Now! I have a message for you from…ah, me! What do you think if you created an annual 'Take the Ring to Mount Doom'! Now wouldn't that be fun! And You can grab characters from other places and help the fellowship do it all over again! Great huh?_

"Ah, no…"

_I said GREAT HUH?_

"And I said No!"

_Excuse me?_

"Ah, I meant yes,"Lord Elrond said.

_Good! All your info is on your nightstand. And seriously, I never knew you wore pink, footed pajamas to bed._

"You better not tell anyone!"

_I already did!_

Elrond looked over his papers. "This is gonna be a lot of work," he said picking up the phone to call kingdom in Middle Earth.

* * *

"Meg!" Madame Giry said strictly, "Are you a ballet dancer or not!" Meg said nothing and hung her head.

"Please leave Miss Daae alone and start practicing!" Meg trotted off to practice.

"You did very well my dear," Madame told Christine, "He's very proud of you."

"Madame!" Andre called from outside of the door. "A phone call for you!"

"Very well." Madame left and Raoul stepped in. He told Christine to get dressed to go out for dinner and walked out of the room despite her protests. Then the Phantom sang to Christine. Just as he was bringing Christine through the open mirror, Madame Giry unlocked the door and burst in.

"Not that door!" Madame said out of breath. Behind her were a worred Meg, and confused Andre and Firmin, an angry Carlotta dragging an astonished Piangi and a not too happy Raoul.

"What do you mean?" The Phantom asked. Madame made no reply. Instead she walked to the corner of the room and pulled away the curtain.

"Step through here," She commanded. Everyone just stared at her. Madame reached out and grabbed her daughter and pushed her through the door. The Phantom followed bringing Christine with him and Raoul soon followed. Then Carlotta dragging Piangi and Andre and Firmin. Madame stepped in last.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Bob the Tomato!"

"And I'm Larry the Cucumber"

"And today we are going to be learning about the ups and downs of friendship!"

"Yep!"

"Hey!" Jr and Archibald yelled followed by Jimmy and Gerry gourd.

"What now?" Bob sighed.

"You have a phone call!" Archibald explained.

"Bring it in!" Jr. yelled. The French Peas, guided by Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt, brought in the over large cell phone.

"Oh dear," Bob said, "Ah, Hello?"

"Hello!" the Voice boomed, "This is Gandalf! I wish for you to come to the council in Rivendell as soon as possible. I believe you will find a red square backstage. You must all step on that please. Thank you" _click_

"But…" Bob started to complain.

"Cool! Council!" Larry started. "Let's go!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" And everyone ran off the find the red square. Everyone except for Bob and Archibald.

"Looks like we've got no choice," Archibald said. And he and Bob walked after the rest.

* * *

Tibby, Lena, Carmen, and Bridget were walking down the street and having a great time together. Then, Tibby's cell phone rang.

"Who's that?" Lena asked.

"Donno," Tibby said looking at the screen on her phone. "Not picking up though." Soon the ringing was over.

Then Lena's phone rang.

"Probably people trying to sell something," she said. She could tell by the ring of her phone.

Then Carmen's phone rang.

"This is odd." She said. But she didn't recognize the ring either and she didn't bother to pick up.

Then Bridget's phone rang.

"Weird," she said picking up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is the Bri-dg-et?"

"Yes, this is Bridget," Bridget said almost laughing.

"Oh good! I'm Sam. You and you friends are to step in the next alleyway and step on the red square there."

"Ok," Bridget said. Then she led her friends to the next alleyway and told Tibby to step on the red square. The three girls looked at Bridget in puzzlement.

"What if that's a button to a bomb?" Tibby asked.

"Nope," Bridget said. Then she pushed Lena forward, whiched pushed Carmen onto the red square. Carmen vanished followed by the staggering Lena. Then Bridget grabbed Tibby and hopped on. Something told Bridget that this was going to be an odd experience and she liked it.

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, JarJar, Yoda, Chancellor Palpitine were all in the same room. What were they doing? They were busy sleeping. L-X-R put them there because it was better that way. Yoda was not going to be with Chancellor Palpatine at the same time that JarJar and Padme were, so I just stuck them together. Then Galadriel appeared suddenly in the midst of them waking them all up.

"Greetings! I am Galadriel. And now I shall bring all of you with me to Rivendell." And they all vanished.

* * *

Hope you like it...:) 


End file.
